The Closed Box Theory: Konoha
by theonlyliverpoolninja
Summary: What would every person have in there own box that none but they could open. post time skip. my first ever fic so tell me what you think and any ideas for other peoples boxes would be welcome.
1. The Goofballs

The Closed Box Theory

Inside the Hokage's building there is a room. This room contains boxes. One box for every ninja in the village, a place for them to store their most loved possessions safe from harm. Only the ninja in question has the ability to open their box and unless they leave instructions for what the village is to do with the box after their death, it is destroyed with out ever being opened. The exception to this rule is missing nins, where the Hokage forces the box open to inspect the contents. 

The box was twenty centimetres length and breadth and ten in depth. The only difference was the Hokage's, which is an entire room. The Yondaime's room has been sealed and his last will and testament states that it should be left to the next Namikaze to become Hokage. 

This is a tour trough the stories behind some of the items in some characters boxes.

What's in Narutos box?

Narutos box contains three very personal objects, the first is creased photograph of a team of 5 ABNU centred around a baby with whisker shaped slashes on his cheeks and mop of blond hair. The team are all wearing their masks and a few are covered in blood, the photo was taken shortly after the first assassination attempt on Naruto. A mob of fifty villagers backed up by ten chunin had tried to storm the apartment building where they were caring for the child, the ABNU were forced to kill all of them in a bloody slaughter, this is where Naruto gained his whisker scars as he saved one of the ABNU ninjas lives by pointing to the man behind the pretty lady in the fox mask. The said ABNU hadn't even bothered to look behind here but had instead thrown a kunai over her shoulder without looking, killing a Jonin that was using a shadow clone to sneak up behind her, she later identified the ninja who went missing two days later under mysterious circumstances. For saving her life she marked him as special by copying the whisker marks on her mask onto his face, naruto did not cry throughout the whole time the cuts were made and instead giggled as the picture was taken.

The second item was coupon for one free bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's ramen stall; it was not the fact that it was a ramen coupon that had caused naruto to keep the small piece of paper. It had been the first ever gift he had been given from Iruka. Naruto received it after naruto gave him his groceries that he had left behind in the store. It was a small gesture but it was the first time naruto had felt appreciated by any adult.

The last item was Sasuke's headband, which naruto is determined to return to him when he finely rejoins the village. As he does not know when this will be he has placed it in his box to keep it safe

What's in Anko's box?

The Special Jounin has only two items in her box, or more precisely one item and the remains of another. 

The first was a sketch drawing of Anko as a Genin covered in her enemys blood, she had the biggest smile on her face as drew on the wall with blood off her kunai. It had been drawn by her teacher after a mission, only two weeks before there final trip to sea country. The mission had been a C-rank to remove a group of bandits from a village north of Konoha. It was after this fight that Orochimaru had taken her in his arms and whispered to her that he understood her like nobody else would, Anko had belived that this meant that he too lived in his own world of psychosis. While Orochimaru did indeed have his own complex about his own abilities and needed to be the greatest, he was only twisting her mind so that she would join him when the time came. Anko took the conversation to mean that he like her felt the need to cause pain, not just a mere physical need, but one deep within her soul. This was the moment that the snake sannin stopped being the only friend in her life and became her first, last and only true love. She felt her soul die when he left and from then on cursed him for leaving her in a village were no one understood her. Her psychosis spiralled out of control after he left, turning her from fractured to completely shattered.

The best example of this was the next item in the box. The decaying body of a cat. Anko had snatched it from the fire lord's garden before they left for sea country and had placed it in the box to see if it could survive till she got back.

Since she had got back to Konoha she had never had the box opened, so that she never had to see the grinning sketch of her painting happily with blood again. But also in a small way so she never had to explain to anyone what she was doing with a dead cat in her box.


	2. Of Destiny and Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters I mention. But I do own a computer and that's why I'm here.

The Closed Box Theory

Inside the Hokage's building there is a room. This room contains boxes. One box for every ninja in the village, a place for them to store their most loved possessions safe from harm. Only the ninja in question has the ability to open their box and unless they leave instructions for what the village is to do with the box after their death, it is destroyed without ever being opened. The exception to this rule is missing nins, where the Hokage forces the box open to inspect the contents.

The box was twenty centimetres length and breadth and ten in depth. The only difference was the Hokage's, which is an entire room. The Yondaime's room has been sealed and his last will and testament states that it should be left to the next Namikaze to become Hokage.

This is a tour through the stories behind some of the items in some characters boxes.

What's in Sasuke's box?

When Sasuke's box was first forced open its myriad of contents confused the Godaime, upon further investigation she was able to identify all the objects.

The first she removed was a pressed flower, she thought at first it was probably from one of his many fan girls. However after asking questioning the boys one time devotees she found that none of them recognized it, not even the Yamanaka. After study at the library she found the answer.

Sasuke received the flower from his mother on his sixth birthday. This was a minor tradition of the Uchiha woman, when their children reached eight they were considered old enough to be a threat to them, if they threatened the family or were taken hostage she could kill them. The point of the flower was that it was the symbol of their love for the child. The child was not told of the fact until the night of their sixteenth birthday by which point all Uchiha ninja were expected to have achieved Chuunin (or started their own business for the ones who weren't). Sasuke had never been told this and had merely kept it as a beautiful gift from his mother, not seeing through the fake version of love she gave him after that day.

The next item out of the box was a blood coated senbon. Sakura recognized it as one of the ones that Haku had used to attack team seven. Tests of the blood confirmed it to be Sasukes. He had never told anyone about the retrieved weapon. Sasuke had kept it to remind himself that for now there will be people who are stronger, faster and smarter.

A marble that glowed when chakra was passed through it. A training tool from Sasuke's farther.

Identical jutsu scrolls from Sakura and Ino, given on the gennin graduation day. There was also a hair bow from sakura and a family jutsu scroll from ino. There were other small objects from the pair of them. Sasuke had never forgotten the fan girls who loved him and had a very small place in his heart.

The last was a picture of Sasuke's family together. His shrewd farther, false loving mother and cold stoic brother, sasuke stood before his mother with a shy smile on his face. Itachi next to their farther, both sporting identical Jonin gear and blank looks. As the Hokage looked at the photograph she saw slash marks around Itachi's face, as if someone had tried to remove him but couldn't. Sasuke, after everything that his brother had done, still could not give up totally on him and so put the photograph in the box so that one day he could come back. That would be the day he killed his brother, he would cut out his own heart if it meant he could cut out that face without the pain.

Some of the objects were placed in a special display as one of the most famous Konoha ninja. His card reads: Objects belonging to the traitorous last Uchia. Look at these objects and try to find what turns a man mad.

It is visited regularly by Sakura and Ino, both of whom leave a flower on his leaving day, and then try to get on with there lives.

What's in Neji's box?

Neji has only two things in his box. The first is a Photograph of him and his farther, taken shortly before he was given his caged bird seal. The photo is warn from rubbing at two points, on Neji's own forehead where he remembers life before control was branded on him. The other was his father's lightly smiling face, where he remembers happiness before the branding.

The other object is a seal array on a piece of leathery dried skin. Nejis first attempt to find an alternative to the caged bird seal. It was the culmination of three years hard work, trial and effort had been put in by Neji, Tenten and Lee. They decided to try it three months before naruto returned; neji was to be the test subject with lee drawing as they wanted no chakra in the seal when they started, lastly tenten was to start the seal reaction so that it could only be broken by her. The seal was placed on the back of his head and his heir was shaven and the seal written.

It went drastically wrong. When Tenten chakra flowed through the seal it attacked his chakra system damaging the circulation slightly, he would have only had to spend the week in bed if it hadn't been for Lee. Scared by what was happening to his team mate he grabbed one of tenten's swords and scalped him to remove the seal. Plastic surgery saved his scalp and some dubious kunoichi Jutsu he soon had his hear back. They told their Sensei as well as the rest of the Hyuuga clan that tenten had just been a little overzealous with her training.

He keeps the seal and keeps trying to find his alternative, but he keeps the seal as a reminder of another piece of brilliant team work.


	3. Broken Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters I mention. But I do own a computer and that's why I'm here.

The Closed Box Theory

Inside the Hokage's building there is a room. This room contains boxes. One box for every ninja in the village, a place for them to store their most loved possessions safe from harm. Only the ninja in question has the ability to open their box and unless they leave instructions for what the village is to do with the box after their death, it is destroyed without ever being opened. The exception to this rule is missing nins, where the Hokage forces the box open to inspect the contents.

The box was twenty centimetres length and breadth and ten in depth. The only difference was the Hokage's, which is an entire room. The Yondaime's room has been sealed and his last will and testament states that it should be left to the next Namikaze to become Hokage.

This is a tour through the stories behind some of the items in some characters boxes.

What's in Sakura's box?

Sakura's box shows how deluded she is, not because the box is full of objects, but because it is empty.

Sakura kept the box for when she received a gift from Sasuke. And to this day she keeps the box ready for the gift that will never come. While in her head she thinks she has grown up, she still lusts over what she cannot have.

What's in Ino's box?

There is only one object in Ino's box. One that she will never be able to remove.

A pregnancy test. A used, positive, pregnancy test. It was from Ino's first and only baby. Two years after Naruto left for training she became pregnant after a mission. The Farther had been a pointless villager; she had picked him up as a lover to help her get over a particularly difficult mission, someone she could empty her feelings into before taking him to bed. However due to a heavy amount of drinking she forgot to use the usual contraceptives.

After a few bouts of morning sickness she decided to get the test kit. To say she was shocked was an understatement, she went directly to an aunt who was a retired med-nin for a second opinion, she passed out upon hearing the conformation. There were rules against pregnant kunoichi taking missions, however Ino convinced her aunt to keep quiet about the pregnancy while she used B-class missions to raise the money to move out of her parents.

It was on the fifth mission when she lost her baby. Seven weeks into the pregnancy on a solo recon mission she was ambushed by a trio of Chuunin missing-nin . As her mission was a one-man infiltration she had no one to watch her body, this meant that nearly none of her family techniques would work.

The fight was short and brutal. At the end one of her opponents lay dead and another was severely burnt. The last took it upon himself to make his teams displeasure known. Ino was 

raped multiple times the man, the damage was done however not by the rape but by the beatings afterwards. The torture lasted for several days before purely by blind luck a Chuunin from wind on an almost identical infiltration mission caught the smell of blood on the breeze. Following it he happened upon the small camp that the two ninja had set up and the broken and bloody body of Ino. The unidentified ninja slaughtered the missing-nin while they slept. Instead of continuing with his mission he carried the near dead ninja to her countries boarder, he left her in the arms of a very shocked Team Ebisu who had been assigned light border patrol. When she finaly made it back to Konoha's hospital she was given the bad news from Sakura. In all her injuries included three ribs that had to be removed (as the damage was so extream that even Tsunade knew they were beyond repair), a liver transplant, steel pins in both arms and a plate in her hip. But these paled into nothing compared with the last one, a slow bleed had occurred inside the wall of her womb causing her to miscarry, but in order to stop the bleed the Slug Sannin herself had been forced to perform a Hysterectomy.

Ino broke inside, rather than greave for her loss she imidiatly threw herself back into ninja life by apprenticing herself to the torture expert Morino Ibiki. By the time naruto returned her scars had healed to the point they were near invisible. But every Saturday she spends an hour staring blankly at the test before putting it away and going out to face the world.


End file.
